


Beso de lija

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Underage Kissing, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninguno tiene la boca adecuada para "besar"…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beso de lija

…Pero lo intentan.

Con la espalda de ella pegada a la pared granulada de un corredor vacío y las manos de él sujetándole las curvas de la cintura con fuerza,  _su_ fuerza —esa que ella es capaz de soportar y devolver con la misma eficacia—, pero nunca la suficiente para dejar un moretón sobre la piel pálida bajo la camisa blanca del uniforme militar.

Hay lenguas explorando húmedas cavidades bucales, enredándose y haciendo estallar una y otra vez el conjunto de receptores sensoriales compuestos por las papilas gustativas de cada uno. Y Levi se da cuenta, lento, de que los estímulos y sabores dentro de la boca de Mikasa difieren mucho de los suyos. Dulce, salado, dulce, salado. Y siente el calor de la vergüenza en el cuello y el estómago al imaginar que el sentido del gusto de la muchacha se ha llenado de la amargura de sus labios al besarlo.

Pero no puede parar. Quiere seguir besando, quiere seguir sintiendo, quiere seguir tocando, así que sus dedos hacen un poco de presión sobre el cuerpo de la chica, como si pretendiera traspasar su piel. Y podría hacerlo.  _Imagina_ que podría.  _Sabe_ que podría. Y ella también.

Durante un instante, es capaz de olvidar el sonido asqueroso que producen la saliva y la succión.

Las manos de Mikasa permanecen entrelazadas sobre la pequeña curva formada por su columna lumbar y son un agente externo bastante notorio, porque Levi no está acostumbrado a —dejar— que lo toquen. Y, por algún motivo, las manos de esa mujer se sienten simplemente  _bien._

Quiere que el beso continúe.

Para siempre.

Pero de pronto la chica respira profundo, haciéndole cosquillas con el aliento en las mejillas, y sus manos abandonan la cómoda posición que habían encontrado sobre el cuerpo del Hombre más fuerte de la Humanidad. Levi siente el corazón estrujado y hecho a un lado, como una bola de papel arrugada cuyo contenido en tinta y sangre ha resultado innecesario.

Deja de morder y succionar para dar un paso atrás.

Mikasa tiene los ojos cerrados y la boca, húmeda y roja, sellada; respira con dificultad por las fosas nasales, cuyas aletillas se agitan con cada inhalación.

Levi clava la mirada en sus botas; la punta de una señala una vía de escape a la situación, a los sentimientos. Y quiere dar el paso, pero se descubre clavado en el suelo.

¿Y si eso fue todo?

El beso fue tan espontáneo a pesar de todo lo que ambos han compartido en esa relación, que no sabe si Mikasa querrá volver a besarlo.

De hecho, no sabe si  _él mismo_ querrá hacerlo de nuevo, porque, de todos modos, ese tipo de cosas están llenas de saliva y bacterias. Ah, las bacterias bucales…uno debe estar realmente enamorado para querer compartirlas con otra persona. Pero no tiene tiempo para seguir pensando.

Las llamas que dan un poco de luz al corredor titilan cuando Mikasa se mueve luego de llenarse los pulmones de aire. Ahora es la espalda de Levi la que está pegada a la pared y son las manos de ella las que le sujetan, aunque no por la cintura: sus dedos son delgados, están tibios y el pulso acelerado de su corazón se siente en las yemas, que se hunden en su cabello negro, masajeando, con una dulzura que nunca antes había conocido, su cuero cabelludo.

Y esos labios, agrietados por el frío y el roce continúo, vuelven a estar sobre los suyos, que dejan de sentirse vacíos.

Y esa lengua vuelve a enredarse con la suya.

Y el corazón le late de nuevo en el pecho.

Y todo está bien otra vez.

Porque Mikasa  _lo quiere,_ a pesar de esos labios que no están hechos para besar.

Y él  _la quiere_ con los suyos  _también._


End file.
